


在所有时间线

by joankindom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: 不管在什么时间线，不管在什么宇宙，我永远都只会选择你，Bucky Barnes。





	在所有时间线

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Any Timeline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703591) by [shenala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala). 



看着草坪上三三两两聚在一起的各色各样的人，你很难想象他们之前经历过什么，不管是一起的还是各自的经历。

今天只是一个普通的夏日，没什么特别，没什么值得标记或庆祝的，普通是因为草坪上的人都在看着湖面，那上面几乎算得上是白日版的烟火展示。

他的左边是Steve，正弓着腰捧着他的画板，如他这些天经常做的那样，铅笔快速地在纸面上滑动，把记忆里Bucky的又一个样子留在了上面。

在Steve身边，Sam已经开始轻轻打起了呼噜，他几乎脑袋刚碰到被卷起来充作枕头的毯子后就马上睡了过去。

Clint和他的家人也在附近占据了几条毯子，树上还扎好了好几个稍后要用的靶子。Natasha和Bruce坐得离Barton一家很近，近到可以参与他们的谈话，但也有足够的空间聊私人话题。

当然了，还有Pepper，她的大女儿躺在她的腿上睡着，刚出生的婴儿则沉沉地睡在她的臂弯里。一边的Tony，看起来正在用可乐罐子向Stephen，Rhodey和Carol展示他的什么新天才理论。

银河护卫队的一群人围成一圈在扔飞盘，一边还大声指责Groot利用他的优势作弊。和他们一起玩的还有Peter和他带来的几个朋友。在发生了那么多事情后，Thor和Wanda已经建立起了很坚固的友情。他现在正瘫在草坪上，而Wanda则在和Valkyrie聊天。

Scott带着他的女儿，还有Hope和她的父亲，他们聚在湖边，在划船。在离湖最远的地方，Fury坐在Stark家门廊的一把椅子上，两只眼睛都闭上了，Happy在他身边摆出和他差不多的姿势。

离他们最近的是几个瓦坎达人：Shuri，T'Challa，Nakia和Okoye，Shuri刚刚玩累了飞盘，瘫回到她哥哥身边。

没错，在外人看来，在任何一个不知道他们故事的人看来，这个画面看上去并没有缺少什么。尽管大家的笑容都很灿烂，笑声都很欢快，但这一切都感觉那么得不真实。他们花费了很多力气去纠正发生过的事，太多了，让Bucky一想起来就禁不住难以置信地摇脑袋......

在Thanos和他的军队完蛋之后，战场一团糟，基地早已一塌糊涂。他们无言地聚在Pepper和Peter周围，这两个人正坐在Tony的腿边，直到Shuri走了过来，问道：“你们愿意让我试试吗？”答案是肯定的。所以在Strange博士传送门的帮助下，Tony被带到了瓦坎达，Shuri做出了最大的努力。

这需要时间，和希望，还有无数次错误的尝试，但是最终，她的“你们愿意让我试试吗”变成了“再过几个小时他就能醒过来了”，他也确实醒了过来。Stark很困惑，一如既往地用嘲讽来掩饰自己的害怕，但等他明白自己是真的回来了，Thanos已经被消灭了，而且没错，他保住了他的家人，他的尖酸刻薄就变成了对公主殿下的纯粹感激，Bucky当然知道这是怎样的感情。

在一点魔法的加持下，基地很快就被打扫干净了，多亏了嘟囔着被Wong说服了的Strange。这个曾经在一半人口被抹除后几乎毁于一旦的星球，终于在消失的人都回来后焕发出了希望和感激的生机。

但还不算完美，不。想到这个，Bucky的视线移向了Thor和Wanda，这两个即使在战争结束也无法弥补损失的人。Thor还是没能带回他的弟弟，确切的说，他的所有亲人，虽然每个人都做了最大努力也依旧无济于事。他还沉浸在不仅失去了阿斯加德，还在飞往地球避难的路上失去了一半族人的负罪中。而Wanda也意识到如果没有宝石和当初阴差阳错的意外，Vision也无法再回来了。他们身上的精神让Bucky身体里有什么东西在燃烧，那是骄傲，他想。

看到这里，他的视线又转回到Natasha身上，一抹淡淡的笑容出现在他的脸上。简单来说，他们之间的过去很复杂，但他很高兴她回来了，是她让大家能团结在一起，也许大家，特别是她自己，都没意识到这一点。

当然了，他的视线是不可能长时间离开Steve的，哪怕他试了也做不到，而且一但回想起Nat是怎么被带回来的，就还是会让他把注意力重新放到金发男人身上。那可真是有趣的一天啊......

Bucky现在反应过来了，他当时看出了Steve眼睛里有什么别样的、让他的胃不安痉挛的东西。那句简单的“在我回来之前别干傻事”把他带回到多年前在博览会的那个夜晚，让Bucky不得不接受Steve不会按计划行事的这个事实。因为Steve Rogers什么时候按过计划形式呢？

所以他就等着，Bruce和Sam在一边慌乱地按着按钮，冲对方叫嚷，而他就只是站在一边，看着，等着。

直到.......

“抱歉伙计们，我绕了点路。”

他就那么站在那，一手拿着一个完整的盾牌，另外一只手抱着一个活生生的Natasha。

他把前者扔给了Sam，Sam笨拙地接住了，瞪大眼睛看着Steve：“如果你想要的话它就是你的了，Sam，我想不出一个更好的人选。”

至于后者，他温柔地把她交给了Bruce，一边言简意赅地解释道“我和宝石商量了一下，我们最后得出了结论，代价已经付了，宝石回到原位，Nat也应该回到原位。”

然后突然就只剩下他们了，两个布鲁克林男孩，被树林和湖水包围着，站在这个离他们出生已经有一个世纪的时间点上。一个金发一个棕发，海洋蓝的和青灰绿的眼睛牢牢地盯着对方。

Steve先打断了他们的较量，因为打破僵局的总是Steve，他低下头有些拘谨地盯着脚下踩着的土地：“我猜我忘了提起我的主意了哈？”

Bucky没有讲话，以此作为回应。

一只伸出去挠了挠后脑勺的手充分说明了主人的紧张：“所以，我先停下来去看了Peggy，跳完了我欠她的那支舞。这支舞告诉我，我还需要你给我再上几课，Buck。我告诉了她该去哪里找到我，她那个时间线的我，以及怎么去找到你。然后，你知道的，我得看看事情是不是进展顺利，然后帮Sam弄了个盾，把Nat带了回来。“

Bucky继续沉默着，视线毫不动摇。不要试着去挑战狙击手的眼力，Steve。

“对了，呃，我还宝石的时候碰到了Schmidt，他还是红通通的，也仍旧不高兴看到我。他甚至没心情跟我讲话，所以我就去跟宝石辩论，没想到效果竟然这么好。”

终于，Bucky有了回应：“事情怎么样了？”

Steve脸上的困惑很明显：“你是什么意思，Buck？我刚刚解......”

“不，”他打断了他，“在那个我们两个都没被冰冻太久的时间线里，事情怎么样了？”

Steve脸上的困惑马上就变成了一个灿烂又清澈的笑容，让Bucky的心疼得几乎和他听到接下来答案时差不多了......“我们结婚了。”

Bucky点了点头，对这样的结局没什么疑问，因为，当然了，如果Steve当初从战争中幸存下来，他们也会是这样的结局。“没错，我一直觉得你们就应该有这样的结局。”

听到这句话，Steve脸上那困惑的表情又出现了，但只出现了一秒，他就很快往前走了一步，摇着头：“不是的，Bucky。”他澄清道，伸出手用他的血肉之手抓住了他的金属手，“我们结婚了。我是说当然我们得等到2011年，但是我们有那么多年的时光可以在一起，我们衰老的速度比普通人要慢，然后你向我求婚，我答应了，所以我们就结婚了。”

现在轮到Bucky摇头了，他没法理解Steve告诉他的这一切：“但是......我不......Steve......”

“Buck，从我们小时候开始，我就对你许过誓言，在我看来，现在可并不像时间的尽头，兄弟。”

Bucky发出一声破碎的啜泣，被Steve拥进一个温暖而坚实的怀抱里，听着他凑在他棕色的长发边说：“不管在什么时间线，不管在什么宇宙，我永远都只会选择你，Bucky Barnes。”

从回忆中醒过神，他发现Stark正在他眼前挥舞着一罐啤酒，他道了一声谢，接了过来。Steve丢下了他的素描本，用他灵活的手指开始进行一项更重要的工作——把玩Bucky的头发。

“你在想什么呢，Buck？”

“在想我们是怎么到这一歩的。”

然后他们就听到了哼的一声，抬起头，Tony正洋洋得意地低头看着他们，女儿被他绑在腰上。“给你一个建议，Buckaroo，来自一个像我这么老的人，给一个像你这样更老的人，昨日种种譬如昨日死，再回忆或者假设当初也没有任何意义了，这就是我们现在所拥有的。”他伸出一只手臂朝聚集在一起的家人朋友们示意了一下，“我们失去过，又重新找回来了，现在我们要好好珍惜。”

天才科学家转身走开了，然后又停了下来，喊了一声：“嘿，队长？”把Sam吵醒了，后者嘟哝了一句，“干嘛？”

“你觉得我画上一对翅膀在——”

“不。”

“你说不是什么意思？你都没让我把话讲完。”

“答案还是不。”

“但是......”

Bucky任由朋友们在他耳边拌嘴，他靠在了Steve身上，和他十指交缠，咧开嘴抬头看他：“我猜他是对的。周年快乐，Stevie。”

“周年快乐，Buck。”

 

 

\------------------------------------------

晚些时候，当两个人搂在一起睡在他们在布鲁克林家的床上时，Bucky终于问出了那个从Steve把盾牌扔给Sam时就想问的问题：“你想念它吗？”

Steve动了动手臂，转向Bucky的视线，明明白白地说：“不，我不想念它。”

说实话，Bucky原本还预计他至少会有一些迟疑，但他只得到了Steve毫不犹豫的坚定答案。

金发男人因为他的诧异笑了出来，又加了一句：“你知道吗，我也问过Tony这样的问题？他说‘Rogers，我，你和Barnes，我们做的都已经够多了。我们穿越过太空虫洞、控制过六颗无限宝石、淹过水、掉过火车、被冰冻过、折磨过，还有其他大概五十件我忘了提的可怕的事。我们战斗，继续战斗，然后我们被打败，又原地爬起来。我们把自己和伙伴们都弄得四分五裂。我们已经结束了，就是这样，这个世界不再需要我们了。但要让我来做做数学题的话，它实际上还欠我们过自己生活的机会。’他说的没错，Buck。我和你？比起我们的起点，我们现在已经走了很远的路了，上帝，我真希望你不曾经历过那些过往，但我们现在在这里了。我们很健康，我们还在一起，是的，我们已经结束了，可以让其他人暂时负责了。”

Bucky哼了一声，笑了起来：“你可从来都不擅长听从命令的，Steve。”

“闭嘴，混蛋，我可没说什么听从命令，我只是再也没兴趣给出命令了。我是说，除非你准备开始做我叫你做的事？”

“继续做梦吧，混球。”

 

 

END


End file.
